Forget Him
by gd-bye
Summary: Melupakan seorang laki-laki yang pernah dicintai Hinata, itu sangatlah sulit. Namun, seorang Uchiha yang berjanji akan melindunginya mengobati luka dihatinya.


**Sasuhinagaa-chan **: Ya, ini adalah fic pertamaku, mohon dibaca and review ya …^_^… sebenarnya sih ini fic saya buat pas lagi bosan dirumah soalnya lagi sakit…T_T… maka justru itu, dari pada gw mati bosan, mending buat fic aja…. Ya walaupun ficnya masih rada gaje, ya wajarlah ini kn fic prtama aku….^_^…* masang senyum manis amat* mohon ya nanti di review, gomen dech kalau bahasanya aneh dan penulisannya masih salah-salah… maklum lah, saya Cuma author panpiksien yang masih gadungan…T_T….*nangis darah sampai kehabisan darah*

Happy reading **^.^**

-oOo-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Forget Him © sasuhinagaa-chan

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuHina

Warning: AU, more description, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.

-oOo-

**Forget Him**

**Heart**

Air mata yang keluar dari mata lavendernya yang indah, membasahi wajah gadis Hyuuga berambut indigo. Hatinya terasa hancur, seperti dicabik-cabik. Hatinya perih, hatinya terluka, membaca undangan pernikahan berwarna pink. Undangan yang membuat hatinya hancur, undangan berwarna pink yang membuat seluruh harapannya hilang.

Kini gadis Hyuuga itu hanya menangis dibawah pohon, tempat sepi yang ia pilih untuk meluapkan perasaannya. Ingin saja ia memusnakan undangan itu, ingin saja ia menghancurkan undangan itu, namun dilain sisi, ia tak tega. Ia merasa kejam bila ia menghancurkan undangan orang yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

" Tak ada gunanya jika kau hanya menangis menatap undangan itu.."

**Cry**

Suara berat yang mengangetkanya, suara seorang Uchiha tampan yang memiliki begitu banyak fans. Walaupun seorang pangeran Uchiha disampingnya, namun itu tidak mengubah perasaannya sekarang ini. Yang ia inginkan adalah seorang Uzumaki dengan senyuman khasnya.

" Ka…kau ada pe..perlu apa, Uchiha-san?"

Uchiha itu menghampirinya, mengambil tempat disampingnya dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia merebut undangan pink itu dari tangannya, mengambilnya dan meletakannya disampingnya.

" A…apa ma..maksudmu? ke..kembalikan undangan itu…"

" Aku tau hatimu sakit menatap undangan ini, kalau begitu kumusnakan saja…"

" Ja..jangan, uchiha-san.."

" Ya sudah, kalau begitu berhentilah menangis, Naruto bukanlah satu-satunya laki-laki didunia ini…"

" A..apa yang kau ma..maksud?"

" Sudahlah, aku tau kau menyukai Naruto,aku tau kau sedih dengan pernikahannya dengan Sakura…"

**Help**

Hanya diam, Hinata tak sanggup menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

" Apa kau akan datang ke pesta pernikahan Naruto?"

" Te…tentu saja…"

" Kau yakin…"

" Tentu saja, Uc…uchiha-san, mana mu..mungkin aku tidak da..datang disaat te..temanku me…menikah…"

" Apa kau yakin. Jika nanti kau tidak datang juga tidak apa, nanti biar aku carikan alasan buat Naruto.."

" A..aku yakin, Uchiha-san.."

" Kalau begitu, besok kita pergi bersama kepesta pernikahan mereka.."

" Ta..tapi, aku bisa da..datang sendiri, tidak perlu Uchiha-san.."

" Paling tidak jika kau bersamaku akan ada yang menjagamu, aku tidak yakin kau akan sanggup melihat Naruto dan Sakura menikah nanti.."

" Ehm… ta..tapi.."

" Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu saat pesta nanti. Lagi pula nanti malam tidak ada pendampingku, tidak asyik jika pergi kesana sendirian.."

**Party **

Malam ini malam pernikahan Naruto. Banyak sekali orang yang datang. Sebuah gedung berwarna cream dipenuhi dengan begitu banyak manusia. Namun, dari begitu banyaknya manusia yang ada, yang Hinata ingin temui hanyalah laki-laki Uchiha yang berjanji akan melindunginya saat pesta nanti.

Begitu banyaknya manusia digedung ini, membuatnya susah mencari seseorang. Membuatnya susah mencari seorang Uchiha tampan yang telah berjanji akan mendampinginya saat pesta nanti.

" Ma..mana Uchiha-san.." Mata lavender cantik ini telah menuju kemana-mana, hanya untuk mencari Uchiha yang akan mendampinginya malam ini.

" Itu dia.." Mata lavender indah ini tertuju pada seorang laki-laki dan wanita yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

_Uchiha-san bilang ia sendirian, Uchiha-san bilang ia tidak ada pendamping. Lalu kenapa ia bersama seorang gadis?... _Menatap wanita dengan seorang laki-laki yang ia cari dari tadi sedang asyik mengobrol, menghancurkan semua perasaan Hinata.

_Hah, aku bukan siapa-siapa Uchiha-san. Mana mungkin ia mau membantuku,mana mungkin ia mau menjadi pendampingku malam ini, Uchiha-san hanya memainkan ku saja._

**Come back**

Pesta ini begitu meriah, bahkan sangat meriah. Mempelai wanitanya begitu cantik, rambut pinknya disanggul rapi. Tidak seperti biasanya, rambut pink itu ia biarkan terurai, namun kali ini ia memilih menyanggulnya. Mempelai prianya pun tak kalah tampan. Ia menggunakan jas hitam dan dasi berwarna biru. Semua orang yang berada dalam pesta tampak begitu bahagia. Mungkin, sekarang hanya Hinata saja yang amat sangat sedih dengan pesta ini.

Saat mereka saling memakaikan cincin, hati Hinata terasa sakit, ingin saja ia menangis namun ia tak ingin orang lain menganggap ia tak suka dengan pesta pernikahan ini.

Saat kedua pengatin itu saling berciuman. Saat kedua pengatin itu saling menyatuhkan bibir mereka dalam dekapan yang hangat. Dan saat itulah, Hinata tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya.

Hinata berlarih keluar dari gedung mewah itu. Ia berlari meninggalkan pesta temannya itu. Ia berlari dari pesta yang meriah itu hanya karena ia tak sanggup menatap semua itu, ia tak sanggup menerima semua ini,ia tak sanggup menanggung semua yang telah terjadi.

Ia berlarih menuju pohon yang sepi. Sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh dan tak jauh dari gedung tempat pesta yang telah membuat hatinya hancur itu diadakan.

Ia duduk dibawah pohon itu, menekung lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya, dan menangis sepuasnya. Ia meluapkan seluruh isi hatinya dengan isak tangis. Ia tahu, sebenarnya walaupun ia menangis semua kejadian ini tidak akan berubah. Namun ia bingung harus melakukan apa, yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini hanyalah menangis, menjauh dari semua ini, menjauh dari pesta yang membuat hati hancur, pesta yang membuat hatinya hancur tercabik-cabik.

" Dari tadi aku mencarimu, ternyata kau disini…"

**Guard**

Suara berat yang sekali lagi mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh kearah lelaki Uchiha yang mengangetkannya. Ia menoleh kearah laki-laki yang berjanji akan menjadi pendampingnya malam ini, namun ia bersama wanita lain. Namun, kemana gadis yang tadi bersamannya?

" Sekarang, kenapa kau menangis lagi?.."

Uchiha itu berjalan menghampirinya, lalu mengambil tempat disebelahnya. Jujur, Hinata tak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun, terutama Uchiha yang membohonginya.

" Hey, jawab pertanyaan ku.."

" K..kau bilang kau mau ja..jadi pendampingku ma…malam ini, ka..kau bilang kau m..mau melindungiku ma…malam ini, la..lalu kenapa kau dengan wanita lain?.."

" Wanita lain, dengan siapa?.... Dari tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana…"

" Ta…tapi tadi aku melihatmu de..dengan wanita lain…" Kali ini Hinata menatap pemuda Uchiha itu, tidak yakin kalau pengelihatannya salah. Jelas sekali tadi ia melihat Uchiha itu dengan seorang wanita.

" Oh.. itu hanya fans ku yang membuatku muak, bukan pendampingku malam ini…"

" Ta…tapi…"

" Sudahlah, tadi kenapa kau menangis.."

" Tentu saja, a..aku melihat me…mereka berciuman, me..melihat mereka saling me..memakaikan cincin, ha..hatiku sakit, Uchiha-san.."

Hinata menangis, sekali lagi ia menangis. Mengingat apa yang tadi terjadi, sungguh membuat hatinya semangkin hancur. Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, sesuatu yang merengkuhnya. Uchiha-san merengkuhnya, menyandarkan kepala Hinata kedada bidangnya, memberikan rasa hangat yang siap melindungi Hinata.

" Menangis lah sesukamu, menangislah sepuasmu,luapkan semua perasaanmu, Hinata…"

Hinata menangis, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Meremas lembaran baju Sasuke, menangis sepuasnya dalam dekapan Sasuke, menangis sepuasnya dalam rengkuhan Sasuke yang hangat.

**Forget **

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Hinata, merasakan hangat tubuh gadis itu. Ia merasakan dada bidangnya basah oleh air mata itu, air mata yang dikeluarkan seorang gadis Hyuuga cantik bermata lavender. Ia mengelus helain sutra berwarna indigo itu. Merengkuhnya semangkin erat, mencoba membuat gadis cantik ini baikkan.

" Apa kau sudah baikkan, Hinata?"

Hinata menghapus jejak air matanya, melepaskan rengkuhan hangat Sasuke, kembali lagi merasakan dingin dan sunyi yang menghancurkan hatinya.

" Te…terima ka..kasih, Uchiha-san…"

" Kau yakin sudah baikkan.."

Hinata tersenyum, hanya tersenyum. Menjawab pertanyaan Uchiha tampan itu dengan senyuman.

" Kau harus melupakannya, Hinata. Jangan membuat hidupmu hancur hanya karena laki-laki itu…"

" Ta…tapi, aku takut a..aku tak sanggup, Uchiha-san…"

" Aku akan membantumu, jika kau mau berusaha untuk melupakannya, aku siap melindungimu…"

" A…aku takut kau ber..berbohong, Uchiha-san…Aku tak ingin sa..sakit hati untuk yang ke..kedua kalinya.."

Sasuke mendekati Hinata, menggenggam tangannya yang hangat,meletakannya didada bidangnya, mecoba untuk meyakinkanya.

" Jika aku berbohong, kau dapat memusnakanku dari muka bumi ini, Hinata…."

Hinata menatap mata Sasuke, menatap mata yang bersungguh-sungguh, mata yang tidak tampak setitik pun keraguan, mata yang seolah-olah menyihir Hinata untuk percaya pada lelaki Uchiha ini, mata yang menunjukkan kesungguhan kalau ia tak akan berbohong.

Saat Sasuke memeluk Hinata, sekali lagi Hinata merasakan kesungguhan Sasuke, merasakan kehangatan Sasuke yang akan melindunginya

"A…aku percaya pa..padamu, Uchiha-san. Kau harus ja..janji akan me..mambantuku…"

**Dance**

Kembali lagi kedalam pesta yang telah menghancurkan hatinya. Ia tak enak jika meninggalkan pesta pernikahan temannya tanpa pamit, itu sungguh tidak sopan. Namun, kali ini dia tidak sendirian. Kali ini Sasuke betul-betul mendampinginya, sungguh ia tak akan sanggup menghampiri pesta itu sendirian, sungguh ia tak sanggup jika melihat Naruto dan Sakura sendirian.

"Me..mereka dimana, Uchiha-san?"

" Ehm… itu mereka, dilantai dansa. Apa kau yakin ingin berpamitan sekarang, tidak sopan jika berpamitan dilantai dansa, Hinata…"

" A..aku tahu.."

" jadi, kau tidak jadi pamit…"

" Ta..tapi…"

"Sudahlah, tunggu saja mereka selesai…"

" Tapi, aku tak i..ingin melihat me..mereka berdua lebih lama la..lagi, Uchiha-san…"

" Hmm… kalau begitu kita dansa saja…"

" Hah… a..apa ?"

" Hey paling tidak jika kita berdansa, yang kau lihat itu aku bukan mereka.. Bukannya kau muak melihat mereka…"

" Ta…tapi…"

" Sudahlah, ayo…"

Menarik tangan seorang Hyuuga cantik kelantai dansa adalah cara seorang Uchiha Sasuke memaksa seorang Hyuuga untuk berdansa dengannya. Sungguh, ini bukan salah satu cirri khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, kenapa kali ini ia melakukan itu? Namun, kenapa ia tanpa ragu menarik lengan seorang Hinata, mengajaknya ke lantai dansa yang ramai.

" Kau bisa berdansa kan, Hinata…"

" Te…tentu saja…"

" Lalu, kenapa kau tegang seperti itu?.."

" Me..mereka ada disana…"

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja hanya aku yang ada disini, anggap saja mereka semua sampah…"

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Hinata. Namun, sepertinya Hinata mesih ragu untuk meletakan tangannya di leher Uchiha itu.

" Seharusnya tanganmu disini… Nah, ini lebih nyaman.." Sahut seorang Uchiha sambil meletakkan tangan Hinata di bahunya.

" Aku ta..kut para fans mu mengamuk pa..padaku.."

Uchiha tertawa pelan, mendengar kalimat seorang Hyuuga yang menggelitik perutnya. Lalu, Uchiha itu mendekaatkan wajahnya dengan wajah seorang Hyuuga hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuh.

"Hmm… aku yang akan mengamuk jika mereka mendekatimu…"

Hyuuga Hinata blushing,merasakan wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan seorang Uchiha. Memalingkan wajahnya, hanya itu yang ia lakukan untuk menyembunyika wajahnya yang merona merah.

" W…wajah kita te…terlalu dekat, Uchiha-san…"

"Tidak, aku ingin yang lebih dekat lagi.."

" Uchiha-san…"

" Apa tidak boleh…."

" Bu…bukan begitu…"

" Lalu…"

" Hah… te..terserah kau saja, Uchiha-san.."

" Wajahmu memerah, Hyuuga…"

" Huh…" Hinata menundukan wajahnya, memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan seorang Uchiha.

" Hey… jangan menunduk, aku ingin menatap wajah yang memerah itu…"

Hinata menyebunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Uchiha yang dari tadi menggodanya.

Senyum Sasuke semangkin melebar menatap sikap Hinata yang malu-malu seperti itu. Sasuke mengambil satu langkah, merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata.

Hinata menyandarkan dagu di bahu Sasuke saat Uchiha itu sengaja merendahkan badannya, agar lebih mudah menghirup harum tubuh Hinata yang menyebar dan memanjakan.

" Bagaimana, kau sudah merasa baikkan?"

" Ya, sedikit…"

"Hmm… kau tau, ini pertama kalinya aku berdansa dengan seorang wanita…"

" Hmm… jadi selama ini kau berdansa de..dengan seorang pria.."

" Bukan begitu.. kau tau, ini dansa pertamaku…"

Mereka tertawa. Tertawa pelan sambil saling merengkuh satu sama lain. Semua orang tentu tak percaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdansa sambil berbagi senyum, saling menatap. Terutama untuk para fans Sasuke tidak menyangka pangeran mereka lebih memilih seorang Hyuuga dari pada mereka. Tentu saja para fans Sasuke memberi tatapan yang mematikan pada Hinata. Namun Hinata tidak peduli, ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang sekarang telah terjadi, ia tak peduli walaupun sekarang ia berdansa ditempat pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura,ia tidak peduli dengan semua tatapan para fans Sasuke. Sekarang yang ia pedulikan hanyalah hatinya terasa tenang, ia merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Sasuke.

" Ini dansa pertamamu, Uchiha-san?"

" Ya, bagaimana dengan kau?"

" Aku pe..pernah be..berdansa dengan Neji-nii, tapi itu hanya latihan…"

" Hey, akhirnya kau tersenyum juga…'

" Habis, kau lucu, Uchiha-san…"

" Aku lucu.. apa aku seperti badut kau katakan lucu…"

" Bu..bukan begitu… tapi.."

" Hey, tunggu dulu. Bisakah kau memanggil nama kecilku saja… Sasuke.."

" Ehm…. S..sa..sasuke-san…"

" Bisakah tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu, kurasa Sasuke-kun lebih baik…"

" Ba..baiklah, Sa..sasuke-kun…"

" Ya, itu lebih baik, Hinata-chan.."

Mereka tertawa, melepas semua beban yang ada. Kali ini Hinata tersenyum, namun kali bukan senyum yang terpaksa, melainkan seyum yamg memang tulus Hinata keluarkan. Kali ini Hinata percaya, kalau Sasuke akan melindunginya, kali ini Hinata percaya, bahwa apa yang Sasuke katakan itu bukanlah omong kosong.

**Love**

Akhirnya, Hinata dapat keluar dari gedung yang membuat hatinya sakit. Gedung tempat dilaksanakannya pernikah Naruto dan Sakura yang membuat nafasnya sesak. Aikhirnya ia dapat keluar dari tempat yang membuat hatinya hancur. Namun, kali ini ia tidak sendiri. Kali ini ia bersama seorang Uchiha yang ingin mengantarkannya pulang, seorang Uchiha yang tadi berdansa bersamanya, seorang Uchiha yang membuat hatinya tenang.

" A..apa aku tidak merepotkanmu, Uchi..eh ma..maksudku Sasuke-kun.."

" Tentu saja tidak, Hyuuga cantik…"

"Huh… ja..jangan me…memanggilku se..seperti itu…"

" Salah sendiri kau memanggilku Uchiha-san…"

" Tapi, itu kan na..namamu.."

" Tapi, kau memang betul cantik kan, tidak salah aku memanggilku seperti itu…"

" Ta..tapi namaku Hinata… bu..bukan ca..cantik.."

" A..aku juga, na…nama ku Sasuke… ke..kenapa kau me..memanggil Uchiha-san.." Uchiha tampan mencoba meniru Hyuuga cantik yang tergagap. Mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi tergagap untuk menyinggung seoorang Hyuuga. Tentu saja Hyuuga cantik itu merona merah.

" Huh… ka..kau menyinggu ku, Sasuke-kun.."

" Hey, wajah mu memerah…"

" Huh… ja..jangan menatapku…"

Mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu telihat cuek, bahkan tidak peduli dengan apapun. Namun, tau kah kalian kalau ternyata seorang Uchiha juga bisa jahil??

Menarik seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke sehingga jatuh dalam rengkuhannya. Memaksa wajah cantik Hyuuga yang merona merah itu untuk menatap wajah pangeran Uchiha tampan, menahan tubuh Hyuuga cantik yang terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Mengelus helaian sutra berwarna indigo nan indah, dan mencium kening yang tertutup poni.

" Kau sudah merasa baikkan, kau sudah melupakannya?"

" Ya… tapi sedikit.. Hatiku masih sa..sakit, Sasuke-kun…"

" Kau mau cara cepat untuk melupakannya…"

" Ya… a..apa?"

" Cobalah bukakan pintu hatimu untuk orang lain…"

" Hmm… untuk orang lain… ta..tapi u..untuk siapa, tidak ada orang yang pe..peduli padaku, Sasuke-kun.."

Mengelus kembali helain sutra berwarna indigo itu. Mengecup sekali lagi kening Hyuuga yang tertutup poni itu. " Kalau begitu, mau kah kau, bukankan pintu hatimu untukku…"

" Sa..sasuke-kun…"

" Aku ingin melindungimu, aku mencitaimu, aku tak ingin melihatmu sedih karena laki-laki itu, aku ingin kau bahagia…bahagia bersamaku, Hinata…"

Mengrengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata, menghirup aroma Hinata yang memanjakan, telapak tangan Sasuke merambat pelan ke punggung Hinata, membelai kelembutan yang memberikan sensasi nyaman.

"Sasuke-kun…"

" Aku mohon, Hinata, beri aku kesempatan, aku ingin memilikimu, aku ingin menjagamu, aku mencintaimu, Hinata.."

**Kiss**

" _Aku akan membantumu, jika kau mau berusaha untuk melupakannya, aku siap melindungimu…"_

" _Aku mohon, Hinata, beri aku kesempatan, aku ingin memilikimu, aku ingin menjagamu, aku mencintaimu, Hinata.."_

-oOo- oOo- oOo-

Mungkin sekarang aku akan terus menangis tanpa mu, mungkin sekarang aku hanya menangis dalam kamarku. Tapi kau selalu melindungiku, kau menjagaku, kau membuatku tenang, kau menghilangkan resah dihatiku, kau menyelamatkanku, Sasuke-kun.

" Sasuke-kun…"

" Hmm…"

" Kau yakin kau ti…tidak akan me…menyakitiku seperti Naruto-kun…."

" Tentu saja, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu.. Aku janji, aku tak akan menyakitimu, Hinata…"

" kau bersungguh-sungguh, Sasuke-kun.."

Mengecup bahu Hyuuga cantik yang masih ragu akan ketulusannya, mengelus punggu Hyuuga yang menyediakan kelembutan yang damai. Menghirup aroma Hyuuga yang memanjakan, membuatnya semangkin ingin memilikinya.

" Aku bersunggu-sungguh, Hinata…"

" _Jika aku berbohong, kau dapat memusnakanku dari muka bumi ini, Hinata…."_

" Aku akan memusnakanmu jika kau berbohong, Sasuke-kun…"

" Ya… Jika perlu kau musnakan satu klan ku jika aku berbohong…"

Aku yakin dengan kesungguhanmu. Aku yakin dengan semua perkataanmu, karena aku selalu merasa nyaman didekatmu, karena selama ini kau selalu melindungiku, aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-kun.

" Maaf Sasuke-kun.."

" Kau tidak percaya dengan kesungguhanku, Hinata.."

" Maaf, a..aku tak bisa me..melupakan laki-laki itu tanpamu, aku ingin kau membantuku, Sasuke-kun…"

Senyum mengembang diwajah Uchiha tampan itu. Sekarang ia sangat bahagia, bahkan terlalu bahagia, hingga ia mencium bibir mungil Hyuuga Hinata yang membuat gadis itu merona merah. Membuat gadis Hyuuga yang memerah ini tambah cantik.

" Terima kasih Hinata, aku mencintaimu.." Melepas bibir mungil Hinata dari bibirnya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil Hyuuga Hinata erat. Seakan takut kehilangannya, seakan tidak ingin ia pergi dari dekapannya, dan tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun melukainya lagi.

Mungkin untuk melupakan seseorang yang pernah kita cintai itu jauh dari kata muda. Namun, kali ini Hyuuga Hinata tidak perlu resah lagi jika ia tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya, Karena Sasuke akan selalu ada untuknya, karena Sasuke akan selalu melindunginya, karena Sasuke adalah orang yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum kembali.

Mungkin sekarang Hyuuga Hinata masih mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto, namun Uchiha Sasuke tak akan membiarkan hal itu bertahan lama, karena ia ingin mengobati luka dihati Hinata, karena Uchiha Sasuke mencintai seorang Hyuuga Hinata, karena Uchiha Sasuke tak akan membiarkan seorang pun melukai hati Hinata lagi, karena ia tak akan membiarkan seorangpun melukai malaikatnya, seorang Hyuuga yang telah menguasai hatinya.

-oOo- oOo- oOo-

**Sasuhinagaa**-**chan** : gimana… bgus gak??

I Hope you like my fic….^_^…

Ayo, sekarang jangan lupa review and review…. Aku tunggu review klian…


End file.
